bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Donkey Mom
The unnamed Donkey Mom is a minor and recurring character that appears in BoJack Horseman. Her first appearance is in Best Thing That Ever Happened, in Season 3. Physical Appearance The Donkey Mom 'is a light grey female donkey with little white specks on her fur, a dark grey snout, with a large white patch going around it. She has a spiky black mane with white highlights at the roots, buck teeth, black eyes and white patches around her eye area, long black eyelashes, and she wears purple eye-shadow. She has a short-sleeved blue color-block dress that is navy and dark teal with dark teal stripes at the sleeves that hits above the knee and a slight v-neckline, a yellow wristband, a teal colored necklace, and wears black wedge pumps with straps that go across her ankles. Background Season 3 In [[Best Thing That Ever Happened|''Best Thing That Ever Happened]]'', ''The Donkey Mom 'is first seen eating at Elefante's with her sons, behind BoJack's table. Before they start eating their meal, she tells her sons to bow their heads and "''bray" (pun on the word "pray") Later, when Sandro makes a scene and gets fired, we briefly see a seagull waiter serving water to her, who then angrily throws the bottle to the ground and leaves with Sandro, while the donkey looks at the mess with a shocked face. Confused and angry, she then tries to clean her table, with a napkin. After BoJack promotes the only waiter remaining as the chef of the restaurant, the donkey mom asks him where are the double-fudge cheese pies she ordered, but the desperate rookie chef tells her that there is no waiter and then decides to hire her as the new waiter. She first refuses, saying she's got to plan an important business meeting for tomorrow, but the chef tells her to have someone else do it and orders her to delivers the plates. The lady hastily grabs and goes to deliver the plates and puts her young son in charge of organizing the meeting. She then goes to inform BoJack that all the customers of Elefante have left, except for the critic, who still wanted her mushroom risotto. Princess Carolyn agrees to cook her the risotto. The donkey lady, who is now wearing a waiter apron, serves a glass of water to the critic and compliments her blouse. She then berates her son, who just wanted to go home, that it is a very important night for the restaurant and then obligates him to get back on the phone to beat Winslow to get her the important big conference room. After the critic leaves, her son comes and surprisingly tells her that he touched base with Rooney, got Winslow out and managed to get the big conference room his mother wanted for the next day. Happy at his success, she reveals that she will finally be able to convince her superiors to have babies get addicted to vaping. The donkey family all cheer and laugh as they finally exit the restaurant. In ''That Went Well'', ''the donkey mom is still working as a waitress at ''Elefante, ''serving a bagged salad to Diane and a tomato with the sticker still on, to Stefani Stilton. Season 5 In ''Mr. Peanutbutter's Boos, ''while Pickles is scrolling through Tweed Feed on her phone, a picture appears of the Donkey Mom and her youngest son with Halloween cat costumes. Trivia *In ''See Mr. Peanutbutter Run, ''it shows ''that her law to get babies have access to vaping actually got a lot of attention by campaign donors, and she ultimately succeeded when it gets added as an amendment by Katrina to have Mr. Peanutbutter have a ski race against Woodchuck Coodchuck-Berkowitz. ** Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Minor characters Category:Alive Category:Recurring characters Category:Donkeys Category:Unnamed characters Category:Animals